spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
We're Just Setting The Next Episode Up
'We're Just Setting The Next Episode Up '''is the thirty-second episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Steve Pavot *Yellow Fish *Human Teenager (cameo; spirit) *Squidward Tentacles (cameo; spirit) *Technetium (cameo) Plot This entire episode is just us setting up for the next one. No, really. Story "How did this happen?!" SpongeBob questioned, looking up at Steve. "Oh, well I told Squidward to go kill himself and he did," Steve explained nonchalantly. "You...you monster!" SpongeBob growled. "You...you saint!" Patrick grinned. "How could you even think of doing such a thing?! I mean, come on! You're the one who should go kill yourself!" SpongeBob lectured. "Why didn't I ever think of doing such a thing?! I mean, come one! It was so obvious! You deserve to live the rest of your life with infinite joy!" Patrick applauded. "Why, thank you, starfish. As for the sponge, f*** you," Steve said. ''Squidward once used to be alive A star on this terrible show But then we killed him off in the previous episode Maybe this show will finally end No wait, you guys voted for it to continue And well let’s just say It couldn’t of gotten any worse! "No, I am not going to pay you! You killed my friend!" SpongeBob denied, glaring at Steve. "Hey, hey, hey! Your friend killed himself! I just told him to do it. But anyway, you have to pay me. I provided my services," Steve corrected, holding his hand out, waiting to SpongeBob to plop some money into it. "You think that makes things better? You're not getting any money! You took away my friend's life!" SpongeBob continued denying. "Come on, SpongeBob. Just give him the money. You're starting to act like Technetium," Patrick said. "How is he acting like me?" Technetium questioned. "Well, you know. He's cheating Steve out of his well-deserved money. Just like you do to me," Patrick explained. "Patrick, how do I cheat you out of your money?" Technetium asked. "You don't pay me for letting you stay in my room," Patrick said. "Patrick, you invited me to stay in that room with you. And besides, you cry everytime I try to leave. You say you don't to be left alone," Technetium said dryly. "That is not true!" Patrick denied. "Whattever, I'm not having this conversation right now," Technetium said, beginning to float out the room. "Wait! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! You know I can't be alone!" Patrick whimpered, his eyes filling up with tears. "Talk to your boyfriend," Technetium said, continuing to float away. "But he's mad at me!" Patrick exclaimed. SpongeBob just glared at the starfish. "See? Look at the way he's staring at me, Technetium! That's the look of anger! The look of pure, pointless anger!" Patrick declared. Suddenly, a yellow fish wearing formal attire burst into the room. "What are you doing here?" Steve asked. "I'm here to speak to Mr. SquarePants and Mr. Star. If you don't mind, would you please step out of this house so I can have a word in private with these fine gentlemen?" the fish asked. "Well, you know what, Mr. Bossy Jerk? I do mind! And I ain't getting out of this house anytime soon!" Steve growled. "Suit yourself," the fish said, walking over to the other and kicking him out the window. "Encore! Encore!" Patrick applauded. "Thank you, thank you," the fish bowed. "Yes, while I must admit that you throwing Steve out the window was truly amazing, what did you want to talk to us about?" SpongeBob asked in a deadpan manner, crossing his arms. "Oh! Right, that. Well, since Mr. Tentacles, the owner of this property, is no longer with us, I must unfortunately kick you guys out," the yellow fish explained. "Who's Mr. Tentacles?" Patrick asked. "Squidward," SpongeBob answered. "What?! I thought his last name was Testicles!" Patrick said confused. "N-No, it's Tentacles," SpongeBob corrected. "Well, either way, I don't know what you're talking about. I was never with Squidward. SpongeBob is the only boyfriend I've ever had," Patrick stated. "He doesn't mean in that way, Patrick..." SpongeBob sighed. "So, are you guys gonna exacuate the premise or am I gonna have to throw you out the window as well?" the fish asked. "No, no. We'll leave. Come on, Patrick" SpongeBob clarified, beginning to walk out of the room. "No way! I wanna be thrown out the window!" Patrick grinned. Sea Panda Express SpongeBob had been sitting down with Patrick, picking at his food. "SpongeBob? Are you gonna eat your food or not? Why do you keep picking at it?" Patrick asked. "I don't know...It's just that...Well, Squidward's dead, our house is gone...Then there's the fact that the episode's almost over and we still haven't gotten to the main storyline yet. I just don't know what to do..." SpongeBob sighed. "So...is that a 'no' on you eating your food?" Patrick asked. "Wait a second! Patrick, I've got an idea!" SpongeBob grinned, a lightbulb appearing over his head. Suddenly, the lightbulb stopped working and crashed down on SpongeBob's head, knocking the poor sea sponge unsoncious. "I guess that's a 'no' then," Patrick commented, quickly taking SpongeBob's food and pouring it into his mouth. Afterlife Squidward had been sitting in a table made of clouds, relaxing. "You know, this actually isn't so bad. I don't have to deal with SpongeBob or Patrick. Committing suicide was one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life!' Squidward grinned. Cut to a human teenager, various cuts on his arms, giving the other a disturbed look. "What?" Squidward shrugged. "You're a real weirdo, you know that?" the teenager said, before leaving the scene. Cut to black. Trivia *The series is confirmed to be renewed for a second season in the opening title of this episode. *It is revealed that Patrick hates being alone. *Sea Panda Express appears again ("Fortune Cookies Can't Be Trusted"). Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015